Sonic and gang Q&A
by Ahsoka Hamato
Summary: Ask anyone anything. Please keep it in the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Ok ask questions about almost anything to anyone.

Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Silver, Rouge, Knuckles, Scourge, and me will be there at all times, but you can ask anyone.

Please ask in reviews or pm.

Sonic: And don't forget chilli dogs!

Ahsoka Hamato: Be quiet!

Shadow: I don't see why I have to do this.

Ahsoka Hamato: Because I'm in charge and I say so. So please start asking!


	2. Chapter 2

Black Twilight Wolf: Sonic how many chilli dogs do you eat in one day?

Sonic: I'm not quite sure to tell the truth.*scratches back of head sheepishly* I just eat whenever.

Tails: Forty seven usually.*sees everyone staring*What, I was bored!

Black Twilight Wolf: Shadow my question for you is do you ever regret wiping out the Black Arms race?

Shadow: Occasionally I wonder what I could have learned from them, but no. Maria loved this planet and I will protect it.*crosses arms and glares*

Black Twilight Wolf: Tails, have you ever beaten Sonic in a race once?

Tails: Yes actually!

Sonic: Oh no.

 _ **Flashback:**_ _" Hey Sonic!" Tails called out." Can you help me with something?"_

 _"Sure Tails what is it?" Sonic asked as he skidded to a stop._

 _"I've been working on the Tornado and wanted to test it's speed. Do you mind racing it?" Tails replied._

 _"Sure thing little bro, just hop in and say the word!" Said Sonic bouncing up and down a little._

 _"Okay." Tails said while climbing into the Tornado. "To Cream's house alright?" Sonic nodded and Tails started counting down." Five, four, three, two, one, go!" And they zoomed off. Tails was concentrating hard, but Sonic was just having fun. He was so sure he was going to win he started running with his eyes closed and ran straight into a metal pole. Tails however had no idea what was going on and got to Cream's house first._ _ **End Flashback.**_

Sonic: Tails, did you have to tell them that!

Tails: They asked!

Black Twilight Wolf: Scourge, what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be in Jail?

Scourge: Because _she_ *points at Ahsoka Hamato* somehow managed to make them this would be a better punishment.

Ahsoka Hamato: Yes it is. Yes it is.

Black Twilight Wolf: Knuckles, can i give the Master Emerald to Rouge as a birthday gift?

Knuckles: NO! Keep her away from it!

Christian Ape99: Ahsoka Hamato, are dares allowed?

Ahsoka Hamato: *smiling* Yes, dares are allowed.

Christian Ape99: Vector, is it true that you have a crush on Creams' mother Vanilla?

Vector: Uhh, how did you know that?

Rouge: It is a little obvious hun.

Christian Ape99: Shadow, is it really true you want to kill Sonic?

Shadow: Not really, but he can be annoying.

Christian Ape99: Amy, what is the darkest secret of your past that even you didn't know?

Amy: That even I didn't know? I don't know.

Christian Ape99: Scourge, why do hate your twin brother so much making you want to kill him?

Scourge: He's not my brother. He's another version of me. If someone was the opposite of you and kept getting in the way wouldn't you want to kill them too?

Christian Ape99: Rouge, how long have you been a spy?

Rouge: I'm sorry, but that's a secret.

.58: I have one for shadow do you like being pet?

Shadow: ... Why are you asking me this?

Ahsoka Hamato:*whispers* He does.

.58: And if i can ask 2 for all of them what is your most embarrassing moment?

Ahsoka Hamato: When my mom tried to get me to talk about what sort of boys I like.

Sonic: For me probably when I ran into a pole in front of everyone.

Shadow: ...*facepalm*Why?

Silver:*blushing* When Rouge tried to give me and Tails 'the talk'.

Tails:*also blushing* Same as Silver.

Amy: When I mistook Shadow, Silver and Scourge for Sonic when he was standing right there.

Rouge: When I slipped off the master emerald when I was trying to 'borrow' it.

Knuckles: When Rouge tricked me by saying 'Look Rouge!'.

Scourge: Either when Amy hugged me or joining this thing!


	3. Chapter 3

AcornKingdom1:Sonic: Do you like Sally or Amy?

Sonic: Sal, Amy is okay, but a little bit stalkerish.

Amy: Hey! *pouts*

AcornKingdom1:Tails: What is your I.Q?

Tails: 167!

Ahsoka Hamato: I took a test and got 128.

AcornKingdom1:Rouge: Do not rob the Master emerald for 3 chapters.

Rogue: Aww. *pouty face*

AcornKingdom1:Knuckles: Do a hand stand for 1 hour.

Knuckles: Sure easy. *does a hand stand* (5 minutes he falls over)

Metal Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog *points at him with his Metal Claw finger* i will defeat you one day.

Sonic: Yeah right.

Metal Sonic: As for my question.

Shadow the Hedgehog the Black Arms still exist you can't defeat them, what is your response to that?

Shadow: As long as they leave us alone I don't care

Metal Sonic:And thank you for the Emerald *flys off with the Chaos Emerald*

Shadow: GIVE IT BACK!

bryan mccloud: to Tails: tie him up and remove his shoes and give him a tickle torture for the next 3 chapters.

Tails: No! *flys away.*

Ahsoka Hamato: Silver! Catch him!

Silver: Sure thing boss lady. *flys after Tails*

Ahsoka Hamato: Hmm I can't do chapters or no one can ask him questions.*thinking hard* Ah ha! We'll tickle him for three hours instead!

Silver: I got him!

Ahsoka Hamato: Great! Gang, attack!

Jorja Funtimez:Tails, out of all the sonic girls, who will you date :) (you can't choose Cream or Cosmo)

Tails: Umm. Mina Mongoose maybe?

OleanderBleedingHeart: Dare:I dare the host to lock the entire crew in a empty room together and spray 3 bottles of liquid fart in there,lock the room, and wait half in hour to let them out.(I feel sorry for them ;D )

Ahsoka Hamato: Let's do this. *tosses them in the smelly room and locks it*

Sonic: Let us- Ewww.

Shadow: Chaos Control! *nothing happened*

Ahsoka Hamato: It's Chaos Control proof.

Shadow: ARGH!

Creamlovr777: Sonic: can you actually tie shoes? And are you afraid of Orcas/Killer whales because of Sonic Adventure and 06?

Sonic: Of course I can tie shoes.

Tails: No you can't. That's why you have buckles remember?

Sonic: Tails! *growls* Anyway I don't like orcas because they're wet and want to eat you.

Creamlovr777: Tails: do you like bombs and bombing things?

Tails: It can be pretty fun.

Creamlovr777: Shadow: if you had to choose between eating Twinkies of Swiss Rolls for the rest of your life, which one would you pick?

Shadow: Swiss Rolls.

JewelHedgehog: Amy, if u can pick a boy to date that was not Sonic, Shadow, or Silver, who would it be and why?

Amy: Hmmm. How about Jet the Hawk, he's a bit like Sonic!

JewelHedgehog: Silver, if you could have a different power, but had to give up your psychokinesis to get the new power, would u do it? And if so, what would be the new power?

Silver: I would totally go for the Force.

Sonic: But that's almost the same as you have now!

Silver: I know.

JewelHedgehog: Scourge: Do u just flirt with girls for your amusement?

Scourge: Of course. *rolling his eyes*

JewelHedgehog: Knuckles: I Dare you to kiss Rouge.

Knuckles: What!

Rouge: Are you scared?

Knuckles: No! *kisses Rouge*

Sonic: Great going Knuckles!

Knuckles: Shut up hedgehog.

Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Scourge and Amy: Hey!

slash-fangirl-forever: scourge i will give you 500$ to kiss sonic

Scourge: Eww, no.

Eggman hater: okay, soo...Scourge, I dare you to hug Rosy~

Scourge: Oh man I'm going to die. *hugs Rosy and runs*

Eggman hater: Shadow, I darest thou to sing part of the Barbie girl Song!

Shadow: Fine. *sings part of the Barbie girl song.* Are you happy now?

Eggman hater: hey Sonic, I've been wondering, do you hold the record for most chilidogs eaten? What was the maximum?

Sonic: Yes I hold the record. It was 148.

Eggman hater: Tails, have you ever taken a golf ball off golf course? I hear foxes tend to do that.

Tails: Wh-who told you that?

Sonic: He has a collection.

Eggman hater: Does Espio change colors when he's feeling an overwhelming of one or more of emotions? Because that' what my chameleon does.

Espio: Yes I do. *surprised*

Eggman hater: Charmy, do you pester Vector for fun?

Charmy: Yep. You should see him.

Eggman hater: Vector, what type of music do you listen to the most often?

Vector: Anything with a good beat.


End file.
